vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rintarou Okabe
Summary Rintarou Okabe (岡部 倫太郁, Okabe Rintarō), a.k.a Okarin, a portmanteau of the Oka- from his surname and the Rin- from his given name, is a self-proclaimed mad scientist and the main protagonist of Steins;Gate. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Rintarou Okabe, Hououin Kyouma, Okarin, "The Third Einstein" (Referred to by Professor Alexis Leskinen) Origin: Steins;Gate Gender: Male Age: 18, 19 in Steins;Gate 0 physically. Much older mentally (Time leaped hundreds of times in the original Steins;Gate, repeating the same two weeks over and over again. In Steins;Gate 0, he time leaped over three thousand times from 2036 to get back to 2011) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Time Travel/Timeline Hopping (Via the Phone Microwave/Time Leap Machine. His consciousness can travel back in time and change the past. Acts like precognition, in that he would know exactly what events are bound to happen via World Line Convergence (a phenomenon that would lead to the same result in a certain set of world lines called Attractor Fields)), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman mentally (Although he has an average physical stamina, Okabe has an extremely high mental fortitude, being able to handle the stress of changing world lines hundreds to thousands of times, seeing those he loves suffer and die in-front of him almost the same amount of times, and surviving being tortured for days on end in Steins;Gate 0) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His cellphone (Used to activate the Phone Microwave and send D-Mails, which allow him to travel to different world lines) Intelligence: Genius (Despite his seemingly chuunibyou nature, Okabe is able to rally and inspire others, such as when he created his Hououin Kyouma personality to make his childhood friend Mayuri happy again after her grandmother's death, or use his chunnibyou nature to assemble deep connections with many characters throughout the series. In addition, he has an elastic memory, being able to remember exact dates and words other people have said, which helps him whenever he attempts to solve problems or do detective-like work. He's also able to think on his feet extremely well, such as in arguments and debates against Makise Kurisu, who is continually stated to be an outright genius in virtually everything scientific and logical, or thinking up of a plan to distract guards from Future Gadget #204 on the fly. After countless times time leaping, he knew everything that could and would happen in the few weeks leading to Mayuri's death, and he eventually was able to find a way to prevent Mayuri from dying at the hands of World Line Convergence in the Alpha Attractor Field with the help of Makise Kurisu. In Steins;Gate 0, he was able to find a way to save Kurisu in the Beta Attractor Field by realizing that the universe can be tricked, and formulated an entire plan down to the insignificant details over a span of 14 years to achieve that goal. In a gamma worldline, he is the dictator of a dystopian Japan, and a high-ranking member of both SERN and the Committee of 300. He is referred to as the Third Einstein by Professor Alexis Leskinen; the second Einstein being either Kurisu or Maho) Weaknesses: He needs preparation time to use any of his gadgets. Future Gadget #204 can only be used with Amane Suzuha (Though he knows how to use a prototype of it in Steins;Gate 0's year of 2025). Equipment Cellphone: Used to make Future Gadget #8 work. Is also obviously able to do regular phone stuff. Future Gadget #1 - Bit Particle Cannon: A Laser-gun shaped TV remote control. However, only the "Channel +" button works, and you have to turn on the TV manually to use the remote. Inspired from fictional anime 'Mobile Brave Gunbam'. Future Gadget #2 - Bamboo-copter Camera Alternative edition Ver.2.67: A Three-winged Bamboo-copter with CCD camera installed. Inspired from fictional anime '22-emon'. Future Gadget #3 - Would it be, ORA ORA!?!?: A Lie detector. Inspired from fictional manga 'Juju's Delicate Adventure'. Future Gadget #4 - Moad Snake: A Super-instant humidifier in the shape of a Claymore mine. Also works as a smoke bomb. One of the few Future Gadgets to be used successfully. In several of the world lines where the Rounders attack Okabe and the other lab members inside the Future Gadget Laboratory, Okabe uses it to distract them long enough for him to time leap. Future Gadget #5 - Once Again I've Connected Something Useless, by Goemon: A Hair drier which utilizes the waste heat of a vacuum cleaner. It uses too much electricity. Inspired from fictional anime 'Lupants the 3rd'. Future Gadget #6 - Cyalume Saber: A Lightsaber-like glow stick. Fake blood is installed to enable realistic make-believe swordfighting. Future Gadget #7 - Active-Shell Optical Camouflage Ball: A Virtual Optical camouflage machine made of CCD cameras and twelve CRT TVs. A large space is required. Inspired from fictional manga 'Ghost in the Squad'. Future Gadget #8 - Phone Microwave (name subject to change)/Time Leap Machine: The Phone Microwave (name subject to change) is a Remote-controllable microwave oven. It heats your meals while you are out, but you need to put foodstuff in the microwave before you leave, which isn't very sanitary especially in summer. When exposed to an excess of electrons from an external source (such as the 42-inch Braun Tube TV) it can create Kerr black holes, allowing data and objects to travel back in time. However, anything other than data that goes through the black hole is 'gelified'. Additionally, only objects small enough to fit in the microwave can use it to physically travel back in time (such as bananas). Okabe uses it to send D-Mails back in time, although the mails have a word limit and generally arrive as multiple smaller mails. After Kurisu adds equipment to the microwave to allow one's memories to travel back in time, it is renamed the Time Leap Machine and is used several times by Okabe to go back in time and prevent Mayuri's death. After Mayuri is saved, this Future Gadget is disassembled and thrown away, due to the dangers of altering the timeline any further. Future Gadget #204 2nd Edition Ver 2.31: A full-fledged, legit time machine, created by Hashida Itaru in the year 2036. The time machine in the Alpha Attractor Field was still incomplete and, as a result, was only capable of allowing the user to travel backwards in time, as opposed to the time machine developed by SERN, which enabled time travel in both directions. In the Beta worldline, the time machine was able to travel both forwards and backwards in time, but required a large quantity of fuel in order to travel. Notable Abilities Reading Steiner: An ability Okabe named himself. It allows Okabe to retain his memories every time he leaps to a different timeline, even if everyone else forgets. Note: Information from this profile comes directly from the Steins;Gate wikia. Credit where credit is due. Gallery Rintarou Okabe.png|Okabe's look in the anime. File:Tumblr_n16ejsfzcw1tt3pduo1_500.gif File:Steins-Gate-0_09-01-15_001.jpg|Okabe's look in Steins;Gate 0. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Steins;Gate Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 10